Staffel 8
Die achte Staffel von Game of Thrones ist gleichzeitig die letzte Staffel der Serie. Sie wurde von HBO offiziell bestätigt.Winter is Coming Sie wird nochmals verkürzt sein und aus nur 6 Episoden bestehen.Moviepilot.de Aufgrund der längeren Produktionszeit von anderthalb Jahren, wird die Staffel vermutlich entweder erst Ende des Jahres 2018 oder Anfang des Jahres 2019 ausgestrahlt.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones season 8 and prequel timetable detailed —they may take a while! Die achte Staffel basiert vermutlich auf grundlegenden Elementen der zwei unveröffentlichten Bücher The Winds of Winter und A Dream of Spring. Inhalt Produktion Die Produzenten nahmen an, dass nur noch 10 bis 15 Stunden der Geschichte in zwei Staffeln zu verfilmen sind.Watchers on the Wall — Benioff and Weiss estimate 10-15 hours remain for Game of Thrones after this seasonWatchers on the Wall — Benioff and Weiss reportedly considering abbreviated final seasonsVariety — ‘Game of Thrones’ Creators Mull Shorter Final Seasons (EXCLUSIVE) Am Skript der letzten vier Episoden arbeiten zur Zeit David Benioff und D. B. Weiss gemeinsam. Für die ersten beiden Episoden der achten Staffel haben sie sich hierfür die Unterstützung, wie auch schon in der Vergangenheit bei diversen Episoden, von Bryan Cogman und Dave Hill geholt. Die Produktion sollte etwa ab September 2017 beginnen, damit sie vermutlich 2018 ausgestrahlt wird.http://watchersonthewall.com/liam-cunningham-sheds-light-season-8-plans/ Watchers on the Wall — Liam Cunningham sheds light on season 8 filming schedule Allerdings gaben die beiden Showrunner David Benioff und D.B. Weiss an, dass sie für anderthalb Jahre an der letzten Staffel arbeiteten. Der Beginn der Produktion in Spanien findet erst Anfang des Jahres 2018 statt.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones seeks return to Southern Spanish locations for Season 8 — in 2018! Laut Nikolaj Coster-Waldau ist der Drehbeginn für Oktober 2017 geplant.http://collider.com/game-of-thrones-season-8-filming-date/ Schauplätze Die Produzenten hoffen nach zurückzukehren und die Atarazanas Reales de Sevilla (Altsass) in , sowie das (Drachengrube) in Santiponce zu nutzen. In den Royal Dockyards finden Restaurierungsarbeiten bis März 2018 statt. Das Urueña Castle sowie die Santa María del Azogu in Urueña in der Region wurden als Drehplätze besichtigt.Watchers on the Wall - Game of Thrones Scouting New Spanish Location for Season 8: Urueña Castle! Filmstab Produzenten * David Benioff: Executive Producer * D.B. Weiss: Executive Producer Autoren * David Benioff * D.B. Weiss * Bryan Cogman * Dave Hill Regisseure Adaption Besetzung Hauptbesetzung Alle Hauptdarsteller, deren Charaktere die Ereignisse der siebten Staffel überleben, werden in der achten Staffel zurückkehren. Dies sagten die beiden Produzenten in einem Interview bereits im März 2017. Mashable *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Lena Headey als Cersei Lennister *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Liam Cunningham als Davos SeewertWiC.net — Liam Cunningham (Davos) talks about the filming schedule for Game of Thrones Season 8 *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Emilia Clarke als Daenerys Targaryen https://www.loomee-tv.de/2017/07/emilia-clarke-bei-game-of-thrones-8-dabei/ *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Jaime Lennister http://collider.com/game-of-thrones-season-8-filming-date/ *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Jerome Flynn als Bronn *Conleth Hill als Varys *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *John Bradley-West als Samwell Tarly *Hannah Murray als Goldy *Iain Glen als Jorah Mormont Nebenbesetzung *Pilou Asbæk als Euron Graufreud *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Gregor Clegane *Richard Rycroft als Wolkan *Rupert Vansittart als Yohn Rois *Brendan Cowell als Harrag *Vladimir Furdik als Nachtkönig *Bella Ramsey als Lyanna Mormont *Tim McInnerny als Robett Glauer Neubesetzt Gastbesetzung Castingaufrufe Episodenliste :Haupartikel: Episodenliste Soundtrack Galerie Video Trailer Behind The Scenes Bilder Poster Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Season 8 fr:Saison 8 it:Ottava Stagione Kategorie:Staffeln